Gogo (Final Fantasy VI)
"Shrouded in odd clothing... is this a man...? ...a woman...? ...or should we ask...?" Gogo is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. S/he is a secret character, only found in the World of Ruin, and is a skilled Mimic. Story ]] Gogo lives in the stomach of the Zone Eater on Triangle Island. To obtain him/her, the party must let the Zone Eater eat them, where they can head to the room where Gogo awaits. In the ending, Gogo has to mimic Celes Chere as she presses switches, because they open in a set. When they leave the room, Gogo falls into a pit, and is not seen on the Airship. It is likely that s/he, along with Shadow, is killed by the collapsing tower. Speculations One of the biggest questions facing Final Fantasy fans is the identity of Gogo. Many have speculated that s/he is Darryl, Setzer Gabbiani's ex-girlfriend. Another theory is that Gogo is actually the return of Emperor Gestahl, last seen being thrown off the floating contintent by Kefka. That Emperor Gestahl also wore large robes, knew many magical abilities, and would have a grudge against Kefka might support this. Another possible speculation is that Gogo is the leader of the band of theives that Edgar is seen impersonating. The theives mention how their boss was eaten by a sandworm. Similar to the zone eater. Yet another common theory is that Gogo is Shadow/Clyde's former partner Baram. Through Shadow's dreams, you are brought to assume that Baram is dead, though you never actually see it happen. One theory that is essentially illogical, but still of note for completion's sake, is that Gogo is actually General Leo. Support for this is little, far between, and some could even say non-existent. A more likely theory along the same lines is that he is Vicks or Wedge, but, surprisingly, the General Leo one is far more popular. Another theory is that Gogo is actually Vargas, who was never seen after his defeat on Mt. Kolts. Evidence to back this up is Gogo is able to successfully copy any of Sabin's Blitzs (which Vargas could have been practicing since his defeat), he says he has been idle for too long (which could mean he has been practicing and meditating), the garments that Vargas wears when you fight him are very similar to a few that Gogo wears, and the Triangle Island is not far from Mt. Kolt's and Duncan's cabin, meaning that Vargas could have been on a piece of land that was split off from the main land during Kefka's ""Light of Judgment"" and turned into the Triangle Island. One very, very possible theory is that Gogo is Banon. You never see what happens to him in the World of Ruin, and there are many similarities between the two characters in appearance. Another theory is that Gogo is Gilgamesh, a recurring character in the series. This is debunked in the Advance version by the fact that Gilgamesh can be used as an Esper. It could be possible, however, that Gogo was intended to be a new recurring character in the same vein as Gilgamesh. A more likely possibility is that Gogo is the same Gogo that appeared as a secret boss in Final Fantasy V, guarding the crystal shard that granted the Mime job. When defeated, Gogo falls in to a time/space warp of some sort, and some players think he may have been sent to the world of Final Fantasy VI. Joined with this theory is the hypothesis that the party first meets Gogo in the Phantom Train, where he/she is disguised as Ziegfried. This is corroborated by Ziegfried's statement that someone has been pretending to be him when you speak to him at the Dragon's Neck Colloseum in the World of Ruin: mimicry is Gogo's forte, and the skills displayed by the person claiming to be the world's greatest swordsman on the Phantom Train are certainly sub-par, indicating the swordsman was a fake. Another claim is that s/he is the late senator, Adlai E. Stevenson. There are many websites with quotes to support this theory, however it has been debunked, and is currently considered to be untrue. This can be read about here. These are the quotes: *"I am always amazed by the resistance offered to progress, even the most inocous sic progress. Imagine, if you will, jumping from one rickety bridge to another, with blind men running back and forth trying to push you off, and you will have some idea what legislating progress is like. The good news is that if you're pushed off, you can always climb back up and try again." - from his book What I Think (there is a room in the Zone Eater cave with blind men running across rickety bridges trying to push the party off, and the party has to jump between bridges) *I suppose I could wear a hat, but them sic my teeth would fall out to spite me. I could get false ones, but doubtless then I would get fat just to prove my teeth work. The easiest course is to drape my whole body in robes and shawls and hope no one recognizes my eyes. - Commenting about his baldness to an NBC reporter in 1952. *President Eisenhower continues to amaze me. He appears to be an ungainly and graceless man, but when Robert Taft makes a move, no matter how ridiculous, Eisenhower copies it with the skill of mime Marcel Merceau. I haven't achieved such levels of mimicry with my own party, but I'm working on it. - 1952 interview *The legislature is a frightening thing. To this day the state capitol building seems to me a beast ready to swallow me up; the very walls and ceilings sic seem to crush you as you walk through it. - from his book Friends and Enemies (The Zone Eater swallows the party in order for them to enter the maze. Within, there is a room with a collapsing ceiling that players must avoid) *Today we are plunged into a battle that is familliar sic to us. the sic enemies and the problems are the same. But the terrain is different. The world around us has changed and shifted so much we no longer recognize it. - Giving a speech at Charlottesville, 1960 (The quote was used to talk about the World of Ruin.) There were several facts used to back this claim up as well: *When you first meet Gogo, s/he says "I have been idle for too long." Possibly referring sic to the fact that Stevenson had been dead for 30 years when FF6 came out. *A number of years ago a bill was passed regarding the transfer of funds among government-owned, government-operated (GOGO) laboratories. What was the name of this bill? The STEVENSON-Wydler Act, of course. Currently, it is generally agreed that the quotes are false and the entire Stevenson theory is an ingenious hoax. Equipment and Stats Gogo's stats are subpar in every department, and his/her equips are limited as well. S/he can only equip the daggers and rods that Strago and Relm can equip, flails, and mage equipment. In the GBA version Gogo gains the Scorpion Tail. Equipment list Weapons Armor Abilities While Gogo loses in stats and equipment, however, s/he makes up for in abilities. As a Mime, his/her special ability, Mimic, allows him/her to copy the most recent action used by an ally. S/he does so without using MP, having to wait for a charge time to occur, or inputing any special commands, using items, or hoping the right Slot combination comes up. This is also the only way an Esper can be summoned more than once per battle, unless you get very lucky with a Magicite shard. Another aspect of Gogo is that, except for Mimic, his/her command options can be chosen by the player. Any command, including Fight and Item, can be given. The only exceptions are Morph/Revert, Magitek, Health, Possess, and Shock. If the Magic command is given to Gogo, s/he has access to all the spells his/her allies within the active party know; Gogo fighting alone will know no spells whatsoever. Also, in order for Gogo to use his/her Desperation Attack, s/he must be given the Fight command. Music Gogo's theme is named for himself/herself. It is the theme played inside the Zone Eater, and it is mixed into the ending. External links *Gogo at Caves of Narshe Category:Final Fantasy VI player characters